Fuel and other types of liquid storage tanks are typically tested for product depth by placement of a calibrated length dip stick into the tank through one of the access ports defined in a tank wall. The contacting of the tank bottom during this product depth measurement process initiates and accelerates corrosion activity in the bottom of the storage tanks, particularly when and where moisture accumulates through condensation and other moisture introduction processes.
Both industry standards and state regulatory agencies require placement of steel wear plates directly under each access port to prevent this corrosion accelerating process on the bottom of each tank. However, corrosion has also been found adjacent to or under these corrosion wear plates due to the development of corrosion inducing microbacteria and other galvanic corrosion inducing processes. Corrosion also occurs elsewhere in the tank such as adjacent seams or at other points therein.
There is a need to further protect against mechanical damage and corrosion to fuel or other types of liquid storage tanks at the location of wear plates and elsewhere throughout the tanks. There is also a need to improve the corrosion resistance of wear plates themselves.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel wear plate with galvanic protection that reduces or eliminates mechanical damage and corrosion to the bottom, sides or walls of steel fuel storage tanks, other storage tanks, and to wear plates themselves. The improved wear plate reduces or eliminates the current style of steel wear plates.
The present invention is directed to the development of a combination galvanic anode and wear plate. The placement of galvanic anodes in the bottom of storage tanks can reduce or eliminate the corrosion process in the tanks. By combining the function of the steel wear plate, which also functions as the core strap for the anode casting, and a galvanic anode, a synergistic effect is achieved at a substantially reduced cost over two separately installed elements.
The present invention contemplates the use of any suitable galvanic anode material that will function in the storage tank environment. In the case of fuel storage tanks, the preferred galvanic anode material is zinc. Zinc is preferred because it is non sparking and, therefore, approved for use in confined spaces containing flammable substances.
The present invention further contemplates the use of integrated wear or striker plates and anodes for use anywhere inside liquid storage tanks in order to reduce or eliminate corrosion damage to the tanks.
An advantage of the present invention is that the life of the storage tanks will be increased due to a reduction in corrosion.
Another advantage of the present invention is the reduction in corrosion and mechanical damage to storage tanks which, in turn, reduces risk of leaks and exposure of the storage tank contents to the surrounding environment.
Another advantage is found in the increased life of the wear plate over conventional steel wear plates.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is found in the cost savings achieved in developing a single combined anode and wear plate unit over the separate installation of the two elements.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding of the following detailed description.